Lateral Double-Diffused (LD) transistors have been widely employed in high voltage applications. The performance of the LD transistors depends on the drain-to-source on-resistance (Rdson) as well as breakdown voltage. For example, low Rdson results in high switching speed while high breakdown voltage increases voltage capabilities.
Conventional techniques in achieving high breakdown voltage result in an increased distance between the drain and the gate. This, however, concomitantly increases Rdson, undesirably decreasing the switching speed.
The disclosure is directed to transistors with fast switching speed and high breakdown voltage.